


Third Molar

by gerberagladiolus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dentistry, Dentists, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love Triangles, Medical, Mental Health Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerberagladiolus/pseuds/gerberagladiolus
Summary: Yuna, Seokmin, Wonwoo, dan remah cookies coklat yang bertebaran di ruang koas.Choi Yuna pernah berpikir kalau menjadi dokter gigi akan lebih gampang, karena tidak harus begadang. Breaking news : dia salah besar."Apa? Kenapa saya mau jadi dokter gigi? Ga tau alasannya, yang jelas saya enjoy sih sejauh ini meski melelahkan." - Choi Yuna, Koas FKG Sokcho Dental School 2019"Saya sanggup kok liat darah, nanah dan kalkulus! Tapi baunya..nyerah deh. Ada ga ya masker yang tebal banget terus bisa menghambat jalan napas tapi ga bikin mati?" - Lee Seokmin, Koas FKG Seoul Dental School 2019"Mendengar pasien mengucapkan terimakasih adalah salah satu obat lelah terampuh bagi saya. Saya belum yakin ini jalan hidup yang terbaik, karena ini bukan pilihan saya. Tapi saat menjadi dokter adalah saat dimana saya merasa jadi manusia paling berguna." -Jeon Wonwoo, Koas FK Seoul Medical School 2019





	Third Molar

Yuna tahu kalau sikat gigi ungu di tangan kanannya tidak bermaksud jahat dan sama sekali tidak sedang cari masalah, tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti memelototi alat bantu pembersih rongga mulutnya itu.

Oke, bukan itu yang terjadi.

Yuna melotot karena sedang berusaha membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Berharap rasa kantuknya akan hilang, berharap gumpalan kapas imajiner dalam kepalanya akan lenyap hanya dengan ia menggeleng-geleng keras atau menarik-narik rambutnya (meski itu sedikit membantu). Tidak, ini tak akan hilang sebelum ia mengganti jatah tidurnya semalam. Satu jam memang bukan waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat malam bagi Yuna.

Dan ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Sama sekali bukan. Bahkan sudah tidak sempat berlama-lama di kamar mandi seperti yang sering dilakukannya. Kurang dari dua jam lagi, ia harus mengikuti ujian praktek remedial, yep, remedial.

"Sekali lagi, ulang sekali lagi," gumam Yuna sambil meletakkan sikat giginya yang sudah ditempeli pasta gigi di depan kaca.

Yuna membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, memasukkan jari telunjuk kirinya ke dalam mulut, menyusuri pipi kiri bagian dalam, dan mulai mengulang materi hapalan ujian yang sudah mencuri waktu tidurnya yang berharga.

"Blok mandibula." Yuna memulai dengan melafalkan keras-keras sebisa mulutnya sanggup berbicara, karena hampir seluruh tangan kirinya sekarang dalam mulut.

"Pertama-tama telusuri gingiva rahang bawah bagian bukal untuk mendapatkan trigonum retromolar pad," Yuna membatin sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya di sepanjang gusi dekat gigi geraham kirinya mencari cekungan yang dimaksud. Cekungan yang dimaksud terletak sedikit di atas gigi geraham rahang bawah terakhirnya. Cekungan itulah yang akan dimasuki jarum suntik jika ingin membius sebagian rahang bawah.

Yuna menekan sedikit cekungan itu dengan ujung telunjuknya, dan itu memancing reflek muntahnya. Yuna sadar reflek muntahnya rendah. Siapapun yang mendapatkan Yuna sebagai pasien percobaan latihan menyuntik di rongga mulut, kalian akan perlu kesabaran ekstrem.

Lalu Yuna melafalkan lagi semua persarafan yang akan teranestesi jika melakukan anestesi blok di rahang bawah.

"Aku dengar dari asisten Prof Ahn, dia cuma dapat tugas menyiapkan model rahang bawah untuk ujian remedial," Yuna ingat Chaeyeon memberitahunya tiga hari yang lalu.

Asisten Prof Ahn adalah sumber yang valid, dan Prof Ahn terkenal tidak suka memberikan kejutan beberapa jam sebelum ujian. Jadilah selama tiga hari terakhir Yuna hanya memahirkan teknik yang berhubungan dengan bedah mulut untuk rahang bawah. Teknik mencabut gigi di rahang bawah, teknik suturing, teknik membius.

Yuna menyelesaikan semua urusan kamar mandinya dan bergegas mengenakan pakaian kampus dengan sedikit berdandan.

Ping!

[ Pretty Chaeyeon]  
Kita di ruang skill lab B y. Jgn lupa bw model suturingnya ^_^ :-D

Lutut Yuna tidak sengaja menyenggol kursi belajarnya saat ia membalas pesan Chaeyeon, Yuna meringis. Warna biru tua terlihat jelas di atas lutut nya, kiri dan kanan. Sial, harusnya ia pakai celana panjang. Yuna buru-buru mencari celana ataupun rok yang di bawah lutut, tak ada satupun yang siap pakai. Tak ada waktu untuk menyetrika.

Yuna menyambar concealer di meja riasnya, mebubuhkan di atas warna biru tua itu. Ngilu saat ditekan.

Tidak cukup waktu untuk bersedih, Yuna memastikan semua kebutuhannya sudah dibawa dan berangkat.

"Aarrghh," Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Benangnya lepas dari jarum!"

"Ga boleh! Langsung digagalkan ama Prof Ahn kalo gitu, sayang," Chaeyeon coba menenangkan pacarnya

"Tapi kan kalau lepas juga bisa dipasang lagi? Di mulut pasien beneran nanti juga banyak saliva dan darah! Pasti ngga mulus aja kan? Ya wajarlah kalau lepas."

Yuna mendengus kesal.

"Iya Gyu, lo kasih tau Prof Ahn aja langsung kalau gitu, jangan kasih tau kita." Yuna sibuk memasangkan benang ke jarum dengan dijepit needle holder.

"Yuna, posisi telunjuknya." Chaeyeon mengingatkan.

Yuna langsung memindahkan telunjuk kanannya mendekati mulut needle holder.

Mingyu mengeluh betapa susahnya mengerjakan suturing dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, rambutnya berantakan.

"Sayang, kenapa kamu lulus duluan sih? Kenapa ninggalin kita?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara childish khasnya.

Chaeyeon cuma bisa tersenyum tipis. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa Yuna dan Mingyu gagal di kesempatan pertama. Well, bahkan bukan salah Yuna dan Mingyu. Prof Ahn bisa membuatmu kehilangan kontrol atas pikiran dan gerakan tanganmu.

Pria paruh baya gaya anak muda itu memang semenakutkan itu. Yuna melihat sendiri bagaimana beberapa temannya bergetar hebat saat melakukan suturing di depan Prof Ahn. 'Saya bukan orang yang ramah, jadi tidak usah beramah-tamah dengan saya di luar urusan kampus'. Pfft.

Mingyu gagal bahkan sebelum memulai ujiannya. Cowo tinggi menjulang itu menyenggol kepala manekin dengan sikunya sampai tengkorak nya jatuh berkelontangan. Prof Ahn tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama untuk mencoret kertas ujian Mingyu. Yuna dan Chaeyeon tidak sampai hati menertawakan Mingyu setelah ujian. Tapi cemoohan dimulai keesokan hari sampai Yuna dan Chaeyeon capek sendiri.

Kalau Yuna. Well, Choi Yuna untuk kalian tahu bukanlah orang yang ceroboh seperti Kim Mingyu. Gusi manekin itu sudah begitu hancur karena sudah dipakai bertahun-tahun dan Yuna tidak bisa membentuk simpul di gusi buatan itu.

Yuna mencoba protes pada Prof Ahn bahwa bukan ia tidak bisa mengerjakan, tapi ini kesalahan dari penyelenggara ujian. Waktu sepuluh menit sudah habis. Yuna hanya bisa pasrah saat Prof Ahn berdiri dan pelan mendekati Yuna dan manekinnya. Menggumam dan menarik kacamatanya hingga ke kening, lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat hasil kerja Yuna dengan pandangan penuh cemooh.

Lelaki tua itu hanya mengeluarkan bunyi seperti tertawa tertahan sebelum akhirnya membuat tanda silang yang sangat besar (dengan spidol merah, terimakasih banyak) di kertas ujian Yuna.

Yuna marah, kebencian Yuna sudah mendidih pada lelaki tua itu sejak ia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa bimbingan skripsinya. Ternyata ia belum puas membuat sengsara hidup Yuna saat skripsi. Bahkan ujian pre-koas Yuna pun harus dipastikannya penuh darah dan air mata.

Dewi fortuna memang belum berpihak pada Yuna, karena seminggu kemudian kampus mendatangkan manekin baru dengan gusi palsu yang jauh lebih bagus dan mirip aslinya, dan bisa diganti berkali-kali. Kampus sialan.

Mendadak Yuna ingat bagaimana ia memberitahu Ibu dengan jantung rasa bertalu-talu.

"Kenapa tidak protes langsung ke Prof nya?! Kamu kan punya mulut?! Bukan salah kamu tapi kamu gagal?! Choi Yu-"

Plak.

Sakit.

Yuna berusaha menghilangkan memori itu.

Chaeyeon menghela napas dan menghampiri Mingyu untuk memegang pundaknya. "Yang penting nanti kita mulai koasnya yang sama, ini bakal jadi ujian terakhir kalian kok, aku yakin." Chaeyeon menenangkan pacar dan sahabatnya, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Yuna tentang hari itu, Yuna tanpa sadar memegang pipinya, perih. Semoga blush-on bisa menyamarkannya.

Yuna hanya bisa berharap semoga ucapan Chaeyeon menjadi kenyataan.

Umm, salah.

Ucapan Chaeyeon harus menjadi kenyataan. Ia harus lulus ujian remedial ini. Periode ujian berikutnya baru akan mulai dua bulan lagi, dan Yuna tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-

"Guys." Chaeyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yuna lagi yang masih sibuk memandangi manekin untuk latihan suturing.

Chaeyeon menatap layar handphone nya, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang Yuna belum tahu akan menambah rasa gugup Yuna dan hampir membuatnya muntah.

"Kalian ingat cara suturing figure of eight?"

Hening sesaat.

"Ha? Apa of eight?" Mingyu melepaskan needle holder nya dan berdiri.

"Figure of eight, ingat ga? Dulu waktu Prof Ahn mendemokan caranya Mingyu kesandung kursi dan jatuh depan kelas?" Chaeyeon bicara cepat tanpa ada tanda ingin tertawa, meski kejadian itu masih jelas dan lucu dalam ingatan Yuna.

"Eunji-sunbae baru kasih tau, dulu waktu remedial ditahunnya Prof Ahn ngasih soal figure of eight." Chaeyeon menunjukkan chatting windownya dengan sunbae itu.

Yuna bisa merasakan panik yang dari tadi berkumpul di perutnya, naik sampai ke tenggorokan dan rasa pusing seperti gumpalan kapas dalam kepalanya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Figure of eight. Teknik suturing yang lebih complex dari interrupted. Yuna bisa membayangkan cara mengerjakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya disaat ujian yang sebenarnya. Ini pernah terjadi. Yuna gagal hanya karena memakai image training nya. Tanpa benar-benar mencoba melakukan. Bagaimana kalau ia gagal lagi? Bagaimana kalau Yuna adalah yang beruntung mendapatkan soal figure of eight? Bag-

"Oke ayo mulai coba, masih setengah jam lagi. Yuna, coba ambil model rahang di sana, gusinya bisa dipakai untuk fig-, Yuna!"

"Huh?"

"Jangan bengong! Jangan panik! Bisa! Pasti bisa." Chaeyeon akhirnya mengambil sendiri model itu dan memulai latihan.

Yuna hampir terlonjak setengah meter ke udara saat mendengar bel tanda ujian dimulai. Sepuluh. Sepuluh peserta ujian remedial sudah siap menunggu di ruang isolasi sebelum dipanggil satu persatu menuju gerbang kesengsaraan.

Dari jendela Yuna bisa melihat Prof Ahn datang dengan asistennya. Tuhan, Yuna benci rambut perm yang sudah hampir memutih milik dosen paling ditakuti satu kampus itu. Yuna setengah berharap tiba-tiba ada gempa besar dan lelaki tua bangka ini ikut celaka.

Tidak. Tidak ada gempa.

Hingga namanya dipanggil dan Mingyu membisikkan 'sukses' sambil mengangkat dua kepal tangannya, Yuna berjalan setengah tidak sadar ke ruang eksekusi.

Yuna berdiri di depan pintu ruangan ujian menunggu bel tanda ia boleh membaca soal, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk terkejut. Karena meski sudah belasan kali mendengar bunyi bel itu Yuna selalu terkejut luar biasa.

Bel. Yuna terlonjak ke udara. Lagi. Suara monoton wanita terdengar lewat intercom.

'Silahkan membaca soal'

Yuna menarik napas dan menghelanya keras-keras, berharap gugupnya hilang. Ia lalu membuka penutup soal yang ditempel di pintu, dan mulai membaca.

Pasien pria umur 35 tahun, datang dengan keluhan sakit hebat setelah melakukan pencabutan gigi 36 empat hari yang lalu. Tidak ada riwayat penyakit sistemik. Bleeding masih terjadi. Verbalkan dan lakukan tindakan pada pasien.

Membaca soal hanya diberikan waktu satu menit. Yuna bahkan belum mencerna sepenuhnya permintaan soal saat suara monoton wanita kembali terdengar lewat intercom. 'Silahkan memasuki ruangan'. Yuna membuka pintu dan menemui mimpi buruknya.

Prof Ahn duduk di meja sudut ruangan, sedang membaca sesuatu, mungkin hasil ujian teman-teman sebelumnya. Oke. Bukan waktu yang tepat. Soal. Soal. Baca ulang soal.

Soal yang ditempel di depan pintu tadi juga ditempel di meja kerja. Manekin sudah siap di depan meja kerja Prof Ahn. Yuna melirik penuh harap ke arah manekin mulut menganga lebar itu seakan berkata 'mohon kerjasamanya Pak Manekin bantu aku ya'. Semua alat dan bahan yang tersedia di meja sudah Yuna lihat satu-persatu dengan kilat. Si Tua Bangka bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengar saat Yuna memperkenalkan diri (perkenalan diawal ujian adalah poin tambahan)

"Selamat pagi. Saya Choi Yuna dari angkatan 2015. Saya akan memverbalkan dan melakukan penatalaksanaan pada kasus ini. Ummm.." Yuna gugup, ia tidak bisa bicara tanpa 'ummm' yang banyak saat gugup.

Ayo Yuna. Mikir. Kalau pencabutannya sudah dilakukan berarti tidak usah anestesi lagi kan? Tapi disini ada jarum suntik, ada anestetikum? Apa harus dipakai? Tidak, Yuna. Prof Ahn memang sengaja menaruh semua alat disini untuk membuat peserta ujian ragu.

"Ummm dikarenakan pencabutan ummm sudah dilakukan ummm berarti kita tidak usah ummm melakukan anestesi lagi," Yuna melirik Prof Ahn dan cepat-cepat menambahkan "namun karena ada keluhan sakit hebat kita harus menangani rasa sakit terlebih dahulu dengan cara melakukan anestesi infiltrasi pada area sekitar bekas pencabutan" saat ia melihat alis Prof Ahn terangkat tinggi.

Yuna memutuskan untuk tidak melirik ke arah Prof Ahn dan melanjutkan.

"Hentikan perdarahan dengan menekan gumpalan kasa di sekitar sumber bleeding, jangan di soket gigi yang baru saja dicabut."

Hmm, tidak mungkin sesimpel itu. Pasti ada obat yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam soket. Ayo Yuna ingat, ingat. Apa obat yang digunakan untuk menggumpalkan darah. Ayo.

Jil something?  
Fojil?  
Alvogyl!

Yuna tidak menemukan botol alvogyl di meja kerja. Hanya gumpalan styrofoam yang mungkin dimaksudkan ber-acting sebagai alvogyl.

"Setelah bleeding berkurang kita masukkan alvogyl ke dalam soket gigi dengan bantuan pinset, setelah itu kita lakulan suturing figure of eight"

Prof Ahn berdiri mendekati manekin Yuna dan memeriksa dengan teliti semua yang dikerjakannya. Yuna memulai suturing nya dengan tangan bergetar dan ia berkali-kali mengingatkan diri untuk tenang dan jangan panik.

Jahitan sudah terbentuk tinggal menyimpul. Yuna membuat simpul dengan pelan, satu tarikan lagi..

Lepas.

Simpulnya lepas.

Jantung Yuna hampir meloncat keluar dari mulutnya saat suara wanita monoton terdengar "Waktu tinggal tiga menit lagi"

Yuna gelagapan menemukan kembali simpul yang tadi lepas dan hati-hati mengulangnya. Yuna berkeringat. Padahal AC dipasang dengan full blast di ruangan kecil itu.

Tersimpul.

Jahitannya tersimpul.

"Baiklah setelah dilakukan suturing figure of eight, pasien diberikan instruksi paska tindakan bedah mulut yaitu agar tidak mengganggu daerah bekas cabutan dengan lidah ataupun berkumur-kumur keras. Lalu pasien diresepkan analgesik"

Yuna melirik lembar penilaiannya. Tidak ada tanda silang besar. Yang ada hanya angka-angka yang tidak jelas terbaca dari jarak sejauh ini.

Yuna mengucapkan terimakasih dan membuka pintu keluar ruangan ujian bersamaan dengan suara wanita monoton "Waktu habis silahkan meninggalkan ruangan". Yuna berjalan menuju ruang isolasi berikutnya, dikumpulkan dengan teman-teman yang juga sudah selesai. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Mingyu giliran terakhir masuk ruang eksekusi. Jadi Yuna tidak bertemu dengannya di ruang isolasi kedua. Ujian sudah selesai dan dibubarkan. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam menuju cafetaria tempat Chaeyeon menunggu.

'Setidaknya ada waktu dua bulan untuk belajar lagi kalau ga lul- ow!" Mingyu mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru disapa oleh tangan kanan Yuna.

"Lulus! Jangan bahas satu katapun tentang ga lulus. Lo lulus. Gue juga lulus." Yuna melotot pada teman tingginya.

"Tapi tadi jarum gue lepas!"

"Tapi lo bilang suturing lo selesai! Rapi!"

"Choi Yuna!"

"Kim Mingyu!"

Lalu mereka diam.

Mingyu dan Yuna langsung terduduk lemas, Chaeyeon sudah menanti dengan dua gelas milkshake coklat. Yuna lebih suka vanilla tapi dia bukanlah manusia yang akan menolak diberi minuman manis, dingin dan gratis.

"Gue mau pulang." Yuna mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja cafeteria. Gelas milkshake kosong dalam sekejap.

"Nonton dulu kan?" Chaeyeon membujuk dengan senyum simpatik. Yuna bersyukur Chaeyeon tidak bertanya bagaimana ujian tadi. Yuna tahu kalau Chaeyeon sudah tahu meski tanpa bertanya.

Yuna tidak ingin apa-apa selain kehangatan kamar dan selimutnya saat ini. Mingyu dan Chaeyeon juga jarang menikmati waktu berduaan, karena selalu ada Yuna. Bros before hoes or something. Yuna tidak ingin merusak waktu pacaran sahabat-sahabatnya namun lebih sering mereka yang memaksa Yuna untuk bergabung sampai akhirnya Yuna mau ikut.

Tapi kali ini Yuna benar-benar ingin tidur.

"Lain kali aja deh. Gue ngantuk"

"Yuna," rengek Chaeyeon.

"Ada janji ama Nenek Jiwon hari ini. Gue bukannya menghindari pergi bareng kalian kok. Sumpah. Jadi mau tidur dulu beberapa jam." Yuna berkata jujur. Dia memang sudah janji untuk membantu Nenek Jiwon di kliniknya sore nanti.

"Filmnya bagus. Kalau lain kali lo nonton sendiri ga seru." Mingyu ikutan membantu pacarnya.

"Beneran ngantuk. Kalian pergi aja." Yuna berdiri dan menyandang tasnya. "Gue duluan. Makasih milkshake nya." Yuna memeluk dan mencium pipi Chaeyeon dengan suara berlebihan sampai gadis cantik itu tertawa.

"Hoy! Pacar gue jangan dicium!"

Mingyu mengelak sebelum Yuna menyapa kepalanya untuk yang kedua kali. Hari itu.

Yuna sudah berjalan ke arah pintu cafetaria dan membungkuk untuk memperbaiki tali sepatunya. Ia terhalang dinding namun masih mendengar Mingyu bergumam.

"Kangen double date kayak dulu ya sayang. Coba kalau Chany- Ow! Jung Chaeyeon!"

"Dia belum jauh nanti kedengaran! Ga peka banget sih!" Chaeyeon setengah berbisik.

Yuna hanya bisa tersenyum menggelengkan kepala sebelum berdiri dan pulang.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii semoga kalian suka ceritaku ya. Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you!


End file.
